Night Sleep
by Super99girl
Summary: A group message wakes everyone up when they realize that something is terribly wrong... This is also my first story and I hope you like it! Also, I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

A ring goes through her ears as she shifts slowly in the bed to look at her phone. Multiple unread messages appear on her phone all at once. Lexa gets out of bed taking her phone close to her forgetting to turn the brightness down. After she adjust her phone she looks around the room seeing no light other than the street light appearing through her window. She looks down at her phone once more to see that she is in a new group chat involving more drama with her cousin Lincoln who has fallen madly in love with this stranger.

Group chat: Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Raven and unknown number.

 _Lincoln_ **'He's taken her.'**

The message is short but sends an alert throughout Lexa's body as she tries to understand what is going on. She continues to read even though she knows it's probably nothing.

 _Anya_ **'He's her brother. If they want to have a family day then let them. How many times have you ran over my mine or Lexa's apartment when you just wanted to get away from things for a while?'**

Anya so far the only person to meet this so called Bellamy that Octavia, Lincoln's new girlfriends, calls a brother.

 _Lincoln_ **'No you don't understand. We were talking on the phone when suddenly there was a loud thud. Things went quiet and she wouldn't say anything. I couldn't even hear her breath which is very unnerving. Then she whispers in the phone saying there's someone in the house. I can hear footsteps and more noise followed by shouting…I know it's him. I just do.'**

 _Anya_ **'Morning. We'll go look for her in the morning. For now we all sleep because I know Lexa isn't getting up for these messages and I'm not putting my life on the line without my favorite warrior.'**

Lexa leans into the head of the bed agreeing with Anya to go in the morning but also offended that she has made the comment about her beautiful sleep.

 _Unknown_ **'True to that Anya but I think discussing this at 3 in the morning is just stupid.'**

 _Raven_ **'If Lexa shows then she shows but if not I'll make up for her. ;) Also I agree with Clarkee and we're getting ready so meet up at our special place in 30?'**

 _Lexa_ **'Okay first off sleep has been way better to me than all of you. And second off I can pick and choose my battles and I want in. Third off who is Clarkee? This dude better get ready for a beating if he thinks that he can just jump into my sleep schedule and family in the middle of the night. We need to have rules because I can't keep my phone on mute all night in cause of an emergency.'**

Lexa drops her phone on her bed leading her way through the dark to her bathroom. She turns on the light to make out the horrible mess she has been leaving herself recently. In the past she wouldn't even through down a dirty sock unless she was in a hurry but recently classes and work has been taking up to much time and stress that she just hasn't found time to care. She slings her hair up into a messy bun before washing her face in cold water and brushing her teeth. She is almost done when she hears her phone blow up a few more times. After she turns on the light to make sure she doesn't fall back asleep she lays down picking up her phone once more to read the plans they will make.

 _Raven_ **'Umm… Clarke has a penis? I am forever horrified!'**

Lexa quickly adds the new name to her phone.

 _Clarke_ **'I hate you right now Raven. No one has introduced us yet.'**

 _Anya_ **'Sorry Clarke dear. Lexa is not herself when she's tired. That's why we go out doing stupid stuff before sleeping beauty has to hide away for her winter hibernation.'**

 _Lexa_ **'You're not still mad that I get better chicks than you at our favorite bar are you?'**

 _Anya_ **'I hear your sarcasm through the phone and I just wanna punch you. Just don't be late or else you're gonna be left.'**

With a sigh Lexa puts down her phone again and dresses into something warmer. Even though it was starting to turn into summer the spring night air gave anyone chills. Especially when they all lived in a place like the smoky mountains. She dressed in her favorite black pants with her black convers along with the low cut tank top she replaced on her body that her oversized night shirt. She then went through her closet trying to find a shirt that she'd be okay with getting blood on it. She finally settled on a small but warm hoodie left by one of her ex's. Walking through her apartment once more she let out a sign knowing how tired she was going to be in the morning for work but the thought of hurting someone with a valid excuse made her night better. She locked up her apartment and drove the short drive to the park. She was the closest one to live near it and figured she'd be the first one there. She was wrong. When Lexa pulled in-between the two already parked cars she noticed one as Lincolns and the other as the new car occasionally in Linc's yard.

Lincoln was walking at a fast speed around the small patio as he waited for everyone to arrive. He made eye contact with Lexa before looking behind her to see that no one else was there.

'We need to leave soon.' His voice was harsh and almost as if he was a different person. His dark smooth skin showed no aging but the bags under his eyes showed the little sleep that he was getting and all the tears that he either already shed or pushed back down.

'They'll be here soon. Calm down and come here.' Lexa said offering her arms out toward her cousin. 'Their their little one.' She said as he relaxed his head on her shoulder. He was at least a full head taller than her and was always upset when she called him little. He said nothing to this comment which made Lexa worry even more.

'Clarke is over by the tables. I guess Raven is still at home so she'll be riding her bike here.' Lincoln says running his hands to my shoulders pushing me away.

Lexa left him to continue to roam around the area while she went to greet the new member Clarke. Deep down Lexa felt relieved that there was another man coming to help find her friend. She really hates to get in front of Linc when he's mad. Especially when it comes to O. Taking more steps toward the black figure barley stands Lexa increases her step. She goes to the side of Clarke when she realizes her mistake. Clarke is wearing a think jacket with a button up shirt under it and skinny jeans that are tucked into her combat boots. She is wearing Lincoln's over size jacket and holding herself as if she couldn't let go or else she'd fall apart. Lexa's walk slowly came to a stop when she realized the person she was expecting from this over worked and amazing friend of everyone's is that he is a she. And all this time in the group chat no one cared to tell her this. Clarke turns around and Lexa's green eyes are met with Clarke's blue one and she is suddenly paralyzed by the beautiful sigh before her. Lexa begins to wonder why Anya hasn't said anything about the beauty standing before her or that this Clarke person was so breathe taking. She doesn't blink once trying to take in all the beauty that is before her at once. When she finally realizes that not only is she staring but also Clarke has said something to her. Shaking out of it Lexa asks her to repeat herself.

'Hi. You must be Lexa. I'm Clarke. It's really freaking cold out here and no one is showing up and I'm sorry but I need body heat.' Clarke says it all in one breath as she dives for Lexa wrapping the jacket around her for extra warmth.

Lexa stands their taking in the feeling of Clarke's arms wrapped around her and she returns the favor feeling the tense of her sides as she reaches through the jacket and places both hands on Clarke's lower back.

'Don't be.' Lexa says with a smirk that she hopes Clarke doesn't see through her golden blond hair. They stay like this warm in their own little world before it is interrupted by a large hand on Lexa's shoulder.

'I can't wait for those losers any longer.' Lincoln says as he pulls Lexa out of Clarke's grasp.

With a moan of annoyance Lexa follows him wishing for more time in the blonds arms. When they reach the vehicles Lincoln gets in his truck leaving the two girls on the sidewalk.

'Yeah no I don't feel safe leaving my car here.' Clarke says looking over at her new Jeep that her mother bough her for Christmas this last year to go and explore the country.

'It will be fine here. This is a quiet town. Lock it and follow me.' Lexa says holding out her hand with a small smile hoping for more contact with the blond.

Clarke looks at Lexa for a minute before deciding to follow her. Lincoln looks up in surprise that both girls got into his truck.

'Lexa I need directions to Bellamy's house.' He says holding back a smile.

Lexa looks up at him from the back where she and Clarke are now curling into each other's bodies.

'Why would I know how to get there? I just meet Clarke and only seen Octavia once.' Lexa said in confusion.

'That explains it.' Clarke says staring at the ground before looking up and meeting both Lexa and Lincoln's state. 'The reason Lexa and I just meet. Because she isn't around O or Bell a lot.' She finished her statement to look out the window to hide her blush even though Lexa notices it and slowly pulls her deeper into her arms. She is relived when she is turned around to see both people now focused back on the road. A rush of adrenaline hits Clarke when Lexa slides her hands further down her back resting on the belt holding her pants up. She rubs her thumbs up into the shirt making small circles into her back. She looks over at Lexa who doesn't seem to notice what she is doing rather than the direction we are headed. 'First head to O's house before we head to Bellamy's house to see if their still there and if not I know my way to his house from there.' Clarke say not pulling any eye movement away from Lexa whom she now sees small scratches across her chin making Clarke wonder in she is more of a fighter than the soft forgivable girl. After rolling these thought in her head she is suddenly stopped by a hand that came out from behind her and placed it on her eye after rubbing it to keep from falling asleep. Clarke is no longer cold but would rather burn up from Lexa's heat than to be a second away from the lovely brunet.


	2. Chapter 2

Night Sleep Chapter 2

The car came to a stop as all three of them got out of the car. Lexa was a little slower because of the small nap she took. However, instead of her grumpy-I love sheep-self she was actually happy and excited. Lincoln noticed this but decided not to comment and continued to worry for his girlfriend.

The house was dark from the outside and almost looked like it was starting to get creepy of the odd feeling that the three of them received. Lincoln expression was almost as if he was an upset puppy. His face when he was feeling this much sorrow could kill a person… And it has.

Seeing him like this brought Lexa back to their childhood. They were distant cousins who lived on opposite sides of the country but it felt like world. They only ever saw each other once and that was when they were in the first grade at six years old. Lincoln's parents were getting a divorce and his mother was moving him back home with her family while his father stayed in town with his sister, Anya. Several years later when Lexa and Lincoln was eleven his mother died. He was devastated. He didn't say a word at the funeral or even several months late. He was the cause of her death. That's what he said if anyone asked if he wanted to talk about it. He hit a low point in his life after his mom died. It lasted for years and finally ended when he accepted Octavia and Raven into his life but he was never the same happy boy he used to be. He was someone different. Someone he hated to be. Someone who would run away from his father's house just to find comfort in his cousins company. Lexa was the only person besides Octavia to bring him back to his fun happy self. And now he was losing the love of his life and it is driving him to the breaking point. It doesn't help at all to know that his other anchor is in the arms of his best friends. Just makes the pain of losing O much greater.

"Stop." Lexa said walking in front of Linc. "Someone sat in my chair." She said pointing to the broken lawn chair in the front yard.

"I hate you right now, Lex," he said eyeing the chair.

"What? Why? IT'S THE TRUTH!" Lexa protested. "The blue one was mine while the pink one was O's."

Lincoln sighed as he moved closer to the disabled chair. Someone had attempted to stand in it and lost footage and ripped a hole right through the seat. They then proceeded to bend the metal on the back legs and through it out into the middle of the yard. "I'm going to check in with the girls. They should have texted by now" Clarke said while making eye contact with Lincoln as he turned around continuing to search. He stood closer to the house to be like his sister Anya to see how the detective would solve the mystery of the broken chair.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked staring at Lincoln. He was in a througing position from the side of the house. He froze showing his embarrassment. He slowly turned and faced her moving back to a regular position before speaking.

"I've always loved baseball."

"Liar. You hate the feeling of their nice white clothes coming into contact with the red dirt.'

"We both know that's not fair. Their clothes could be used for so much stuff other than to be ruined. Like football towels or new jerseys for the team. Or even go long and donate it to other countries. They can just go around and get their bodies dirty instead. They take baths afterwards anyways.'

"Oh my God Linc. Just stop. I can't take you when you're like this. Eat a snickers." Lexa said with a laugh and a glance toward Clarke's way.

"Go check on her. I'm gonna find out why they tossed your chair and broke it, Goldilocks."

"HEDA!" Lexa demanded sending Lincoln back a few steps but smiling knowing she hates being called silly names like that.

Lexa got closer to Clarke hearing the ending of her conversation. "Yeah and you guys be careful as well….No we haven't and won't!... He's very upset I just want to say again. He needs to find her quick. He's so stressed even more so when you all found me that time in Ton D.C….Yeah also thanks again for that and this. It's been fun sorta and sad that tonight is my last night in town." Lexa felt troubled at those words as she stepped closer to the blond. "Besides I enjoyed being with you guys and your friends. Some more than others but new friends yay me!" Clarke said sarcastically throwing her free hand up to dance it around as if the person on the other line could see her. "And I'm really enjoying walking around creepy neighborhood with a hot chick and a frantic boyfriend. But I'll let you go so we can meet up sooner and I can get back to them… Bye." Clarke put the phone in her back pocket as she turned around to see Lexa standing less than a foot away from her in her personal bubble. Lexa didn't have time to think that she was that close to Clarke and just heard her call her hot. She just imagined what whoever was on the other end was saying to her.

"Umm… Hi." Lexa stood straight looking straight into the blonde's eye. "So they are fine, yes?"

"Hey and yes they are all okay." Clarke said closing the distance between them. "There's something I have to tell you and I don't need you to freak out. Okay so what was said on the ph-." Her speech was cut short by Lincoln yelling at them.

"I found it. They climbed in through the window. Come take a look!" Lexa immediately turned and talked toward Lincoln leaving the blond under the blinking street light.

"Good job Griffin." Clarke muttered under her breath following Lexa back to the house.

Finding Lincoln where she left him Lexa continued to question him being sober. "Should I have let you drive me and Clarke here or are you just going to keep acting like this until we find O?" Lexa questions and surprised and scared to have eye contact with eyes so dark from the lack of sleep and swollen from tears already shed and contumely flowing down his face. He didn't respond and she didn't blame him. Their silent agreement ended when they heard a noise from inside the house. Lincoln was first one on top of the garbage can that was already placed there prior to their arrival and he was half way through the window when he stopped. Lexa could only stand in fear of what he was seeing. After seconds passed he continued the climb and turned to help her though she needed none as she pulled on on the window with ease. She slide in next to Linc when she noticed what he was staring at and had already said something to.

Clarke.

"Yeah so no one decided to check the door and I seen it was standing open and there was a chair and it wasn't one of Goldilocks broken ones so I sat down." Clarke said making eye contact with Lexa. Lexa was about to protest something when Lincoln walked between them to go further into the house. Lexa went to follow him when she was grabbed and pushed against the wall next to the window. "We still need to talk." Clarke's voice was low and shaky.

"It's fine. I think you're hot to but I'm not into long distant relationships and you're leaving tomorrow so I heard and I just want to find O and sleep." Lexa said avoiding looking into the sea of eyes staring at her trying to convince herself that what she just said was all true and not a reason to push this beautiful woman away.

Clarke signed and said, "That's not at all what I was going to say and no to the relationship thing. Even if I was interested. Look you're getting me distracted. Would you just look at me?" She brought her hand up to Lexa's chin and brought her green eyes up to Clarkes blue ones. "There's something else wrong with Octavia and it doesn't involve being kidnapped but we can't tell Lincoln yet." She nearly whispered the last part while realizing that she was pressing Lexa's body against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late late late update. I've been behind in school and am finally getting ahead. So, here's chapter 3 to this crazy journey and I hope you like it!**

The moment the Clarke stopped searching Lexa's eyes was when she found herself staring at her lips. She glanced back to her eyes to see that Lexa was looking at her lips as well but for a different reason. Worry and concern filled her eyes as it brought Clarke back to reality. Octavia. With a sigh Clarke turned to see if Lincoln was within hearing distance while also removing her body from the brunettes. When she looked back at Lexa she was still leaning up against the wall with her eyes fixed on the ground.

"What is it then?" Lexa snapped narrowing her eyes up to Clarkes.

"She called me earlier during the day before her call with Lincoln. We had planned on eating breakfast together before I left for the hospital," Clarke paused realizing that she was nervous about something other than what Lexa was nervous about. With a small sigh her continued. "That was Raven. They have a surprise for Lincoln, but he can't see it yet. And Bellamy will be there."

Clarke searched the other girls face for any kind of emotion. However, Lexa just stared at her before replying, "Good." She pushed off the wall and walked past Clarke into the next room of the house leaving Clarke to stand alone. Lexa leaned around the corner trying to get the blonds attention. "Are you coming or just gonna stand like a statue while we look for clues?"

"Why? Did someone eat your potage to?" Clarke mocked.

"I'll find something else to eat." Lexa said backing up into the kitchen. Clarke slowly started to follow when she was cut off by Lincoln appearing between them.

"Stop. Now. Don't make this even more weird. I found nothing, and I've searched everywhere and now I can't leave you alone in my girlfriend's house."

"So, we leave," Clarke insisted as she turned and started walking outside. Within a second Lexa was walking right behind her to hide her blushing from Linc even though his gaze was now on her more than the new 'friend' she has made. Clarke walked her way to the driver's side door and got in behind the wheel and put her seat belt on waiting for the others. They both stopped.

"Lex, I don't even let O drive," his eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep and the stress he's had for the past few hours make her thing that driving would not be the best option for him.

"Then I'll drive," She said walking around to the door the tell the blond about the seating change. With a node she got out letting Lexa get in. Within the next few minutes of driving Lincoln had passed out in the back seat. The sound of his breathing gave the small vehicle the sound that both girls needed to sit in silence holding hands. "So, you're not interested?"

The question made Clarke look away from google maps to focus on the older woman driving. "What?"

"Earlier, when you basically pinned me against the wall before you said a bunch of stuff that lead to something you still haven't told me about."

Clarke took her time responding, "It's complicated yes but you can use bigger and more words Lexa. It's called vocabulary."

Lexa shot Clarke a look that has only been seen by few people. Lexa blushing. "I am very fluent in English and other languages so don't get on to me when I'm lazy and say something like 'y'all' or 'cool' rather than saying 'hey, you wonderful people that I love and care enough to talk about an important event in my life, come listen to this' and followed by 'and is it not just so very extraordinary?"

"I didn't think it was possible for someone so hot to be such a nerd."

"You think I'm hot?"

"Shut up and drive."

"Then talk."

"What?"

Lexa sighed as she looked at the radio to see that it was almost one in the morning. "It's already early and I worked a long shift with no rest. So, unless you want to wreck and die I suggest you keep me awake."

"Well I can think of a few ways to keep you awake." Clarke turns her attention out the window as she hears Lexa gasp and swerve a little. "But I think it's a little dark to play eye spy or try and count to red and blue cars." Clarke looks back to the beauty in the driver seat as she ponders what to say next.

"Octavia. -Our friend. She's missing. Let's talk about her."

"What do you want to know?" Clarke laughs as the redness returns to the brunet's face.

"Where and how did you meet?"

"Long story short. Through my ex."

Lexa shifted in her seat and waited for Clarkes response. And waited. And waited. "Clarke," she finally broke the silence. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine. I'm sorry."

"No, I just needed a second," Her voice coming out shaky.

This made Lexa both say and mad for her to be upset but also angry for whoever made this beauty upset in the first place. "Okay." She managed to say to endure she would be here when she was ready to talk. "I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere." Lexa looked over at Clarkes face lighting up and laughing causing Lexa to laugh. She reached over and placed her and on Clarkes hand that was resting on her knee.

"You should let me buy you a drink sometime."

"Your leaving in less than twenty-four hours, Clarke."

"Well more like fifteen," Clarke said leaning in closer to Lexa without touching her. "Just say yes so I can have a reason to see you again."

"Only if you promise to tell me why you are sad."

"Lexa I'm not s-"

"Clarke." Lexa's voice made her shake as she realized that this girl was already her weakness. She finally found someone that she could feel close to again since Finn… But she never thought that within just a few hours of knowing she existed that she would fall so hard that if Lexa pulled into a courthouse and asked her to marry her that she probably would without a second thought.

"Say it again."

"Why are you sad?"

"No. My name."

A small smile stretched across Lexa's face as she realized that the blond wasn't listening to anything she said prior to calling her name. "Clarke." She said it almost as a whisper.

"Lexa." Clarke said as she now had the brunet's hand grasped in both hands. "Again."

"Griffin," Lexa let out a laugh as she heard the girl in the passenger seat gasp.

"Who told you my last name? You can't call me by that! It's no ugly."

"Mrs. Griffin. It's your parents name." Lexa said with a monotone voice. One that Clarke decided she never want to her Lexa use against her. "Be thankful you have that."

"Your parents?" Clarke looked worried as she focused on the woman who only moved to turn the wheel.

"Long story short. I have a few pictures of them that escaped the fire."

"Lexa. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Their still alive. My mother is head of the Azgeda chairman and my father one of my generals in the trikru army."

"I'm sorry did you say 'your' army? Are you a chairman of Trikru? I've meet several members of the board of Skaikru but never anything higher."

Lexa chuckled and meet Clarkes gaze. "No Clarke, I am Heda." Her eyes shifted back to the road as she slowed down to take the turn.

"Heda," Clarke repeats the word as if something will return to her memory. "Heda. Heda as in Commander? Heda as in the spirits of the Commanders before you? As in the flame and as in-"

"Yes Clarke." Lexa's voice is almost as upsetting as the look on her face. She wishes Clarke would have reacted differently. Maybe impressed or just honored that she was with the Commander of the thirteen clans. Or that she was holding her hand. No. She wasn't holding her hand. In fact Clarke had moved Lexa's hand off her lap and away from her as she placed her own folded up in her lap. Wishing she could find a sign that proved Lexa wrong. Wrong that Clarke wasn't afraid. Or worried that what she had done or said during the last few hours had made what could have been only a dream for her. But no matter how long she could sit there and stare at her she had to look at the road and she had to give her space.

Several minutes passed and they were almost close to Bellamy's house. They were pulling into the driveway before Clarke could look at Lexa again and another second to ask Heda what was bothering her.

"To be Commander is to be alone. Correct?


End file.
